A phone call
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Spencer Reid get a phone call and it is not good new. My second fanfic with Spencer and Sam.


I do not own Criminal minds CBS do, I do own Sam.

A phone call.

It was a boring paper work day at the BAU and the team was talking about going to a nearby café under the soon to come lunch when Spencer's Phone rang.

Spencer looked at the display it was number he didn't know.

"Hello," Spencer said "yes this is Doctor Spencer Reid."

Spencer grow quiet and he started also to grow paler and paler he mumble something into the phone and then hung up and with a strangle sob his knee buckle and he would have fallen hard on the floor if not for Rossi's fast reflexes, he just manage to catch the young genius.

"Spencer what happened?" He asked "Is it your mom?"

Spencer just shook his head and sobbed again and this time Rossi thought it sounded like a name but he couldn't hear whose name it was.

Morgan who was going to ask Spencer if he wanted a ride to the café stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his friend crying against Rossi's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked Rossi who just shrugged his shoulder.

Morgan tried to get something out of the crying man before him but Spencer just mumble something over and over again.

"HOTCH!" Morgan screamed "Something wrong with Reid!"

Hotch come running and soon after was Tara, JJ to see what the matter was.

"Spence sweetheart what's the matter," JJ asked rubbing Spencer's back to sooth him like she use to do with her sons when they were crying.

"Sam … Sob… shoot…Sob," Spencer sobbed and this time they heard

"What! What happened?" Hotch asked and helped Spencer to sit down on a chair and gave him a paper cup of water.

"I don't know the doctor called," Spencer said and sipped the water "I am her contact person, it seemed that two or three students that she had suspended from her class had return with guns and started to shoot around, Sam was hit, she is in surgery right now."

"Let's roll which hospital?" Rossi said and looked at Hotch who nodded.

"I will fetch Garcia," Morgan said and rushed off.

Spencer just sat on the chair looked into nothing with tears running down his cheeks.

But with help from JJ he and the rest of them team was on their way to the hospital.

As soon as they got in to the waiting room Spencer seemed to snap out of his shock like state.

"Hello my name is Spencer Reid," He said to the nurse in the information desk "I am the contact person for Samantha Alexandria Winchester."

The nurse looked on her computer screen and turn then back to Spencer.

"Yes she is still in surgery," she said "But you can wait here and I will call you when I know anything okay Hun?"

Spencer nodded and sat down beside Morgan and Garcia.

"It will be fine," said Garcia and rubbed Spencer's back.

"They wouldn't tell me where she was shoot or how serious it was," He said and put his head on Garcia's shoulder who put her arms around the young man and hugged him tight.

It was first four hours later was Spencer called back to the nurse in the information desk.

"She is out of surgery and she is now in room 503," the nurse said "You can visit her now."

The whole team walked the stairs up to the fifth floor, where they were directed by another nurse to Sam's room.

And there in a hospital bed was a pale Sam sleeping, she was attached to several beeping machines.

Spencer quickly took the chair beside the bed and took Sam's hand in his.

Hotch turn to the doctor who was writing something.

"Hello, my friend Samantha is in that room could you tell us how she is?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"She is going to be fine, she was shoot three times and was lucky all times the bullets didn't hit anything too serious she did loss a lot of blood and broke four of her ribs," the doctor explained to them.

Spencer just held Sam's hand in his.

"So she will be okay?" He asked

"Yes she will be fine," The doctor said "She just need rest."

The Doctor left the room and silence fell over them in the room, it was Spencer that broke the silence.

"Hotch," he said lowly "I want those people that did this to her to pay."

"They will pay for this I promise," Hotch said "They have already been catch, and I will talk to them."

The clock struck eight and the nurse came in and the Bau team that they had to go now, only Spencer was allowed to stay, the other said their goodbyes and left.

Spencer looked down at Sam who was still sleeping soundly, Spencer reached and stroke Sam's forehead just the way he knew she like.

"Sam I was so worried when the doctor called," Spencer said in a low whisper "I thought I was going to loss you."

Silences tear leaked from his eyes, he didn't know how long he had been sitting there crying in silence when a hand reached up and stoke the tears away.

"Hello handsome," a weak voice said from the bed.

Sam had woke up in pain and when she felt something wet falling on her face and the silence sob of someone beside her, she had looked up and seen her Spencer crying, it had taken her a few seconds to remember what had happened.

She had been in class teaching about the Black Death when suddenly the door had been kicked open and the three young men she had the day before kicked out of her class stormed in with guns in their hands.

They had shoot around them and by pure luck or unluck had they managed to hit Sam three times before the police had been heard and they had run for their life. After that was just black for Sam.

Spencer looked surprise down at Sam who was now awoken.

"Hello self," he said and kissed her on the forehead. "I was worried, I thought I was the one to be shoot."

The last part was meant as a joke and Sam smiled weakly at it.

"Am sorry for worrying you babe," She said and stroke his cheek softly be for she moaned in pain.

"I will call the nurse," Spencer said and pushed the button on the wall and soon was there a nurse with them giving Sam something to sleep on and then she left them alone.

"Spencer," Sam said and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Mm," Spencer said while running his fingers through her hair "What is it?"

"I can't sleep even with the medicines," Sam said "Could you sing to me?"

Spencer smiled, Sam had discovered that he had a good singing voice one day.

"Sure what do you want to hear?" he asked

"That heaven song," Sam mumbled and moved so that Spencer could also lie beside her.

Spencer kicked of his shoes and climbed in to bed beside Sam and carefully put his arms around her.

" _Oh, thinking about all our younger years_ _  
_ _There was only you and me_ _  
_ _We were young and wild and free_ _  
_ _Now, nothing can take you away from me_ _  
_ _We've been down that road before_ _  
_ _But that's over now_ _  
_ _You keep me coming back for more_ ," He sang softly " _Baby, you're all that I want_ _  
_ _When you're lying here in my arms_ _  
_ _I'm finding it hard to believe_ _  
_ _We're in heaven_ _  
_ _And love is all that I need_ _  
_ _And I found it there in your heart_ _  
_ _It isn't too hard to see_ _  
_ _We're in heaven"_ _  
_Sam snuggled closed to Spencer.

" _Oh, once in your life you find someone_ _  
_ _Who will turn your world around_ _  
_ _Bring you up when your feeling down_ _  
_ _Yah, nothing can change_ _  
_ _What you mean to me_ _  
_ _Oh there's lots that I could say_ _  
_ _But just hold me now_ _  
_ _'Cause our love will light the way_ __

 _Baby, you're all that I want_ _  
_ _When you're lying here in my arms_ _  
_ _I'm finding it hard to believe"_ Spencer sang and with one hand he run his finger slowly through Sam's hair " _We're in heaven_ _  
_ _And love is all that I need_ _  
_ _And I found it there in your heart_ _  
_ _It isn't too hard to see_ _  
_ _We're in heaven_ __

 _I've been waiting for so long_ _  
_ _For something to arrive_ _  
_ _For love to come along_ _  
_ _Now our dreams are coming true_ _  
_ _Through the good times_ _  
_ _And the bad_ _  
_ _I'll be standing there by you"_

Sam was slowly slipping away to sleep.

" _Baby, your all that i want_ _  
_ _When you're lying here in my arms_ _  
_ _I'm finding it hard to believe_ _  
_ _We're in heaven_ _  
_ _And love is all that I need_ _  
_ _And I found it there in your heart_ _  
_ _It isn't too hard to see_ _  
_ _We're in heaven_ __

 _Oh thinking about all our younger years_ _  
_ _There was only you and me_ _  
_ _We were young and wild and free"_ Spencer sang the last verse and then he looked at Sam who was now fast asleep with a small smile on her lips "I love you Sam.

And with that did Spencer fell asleep too.

The End.

The Song was Heaven by John Barrowman.


End file.
